


Toddlers & True Love (Sequel to You're Just Good With Babies)

by KsWritings



Series: Toddlers & True Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester One Shot, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, SPN Imagine, SPN Imagines, Sam Winchester fan fic, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester & Original Character friend ship, dean winchester imagines, dean winchester one shots, sam winchester imagine, sam winchester imagines, sam winchester one shot, sam winchester one shots, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform, spn edit, spn fan fic, spn one shot, spn one shots, spn series - Freeform, supernatural fan fic, supernatural imagines, supernatural one shot, supernatural one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KsWritings/pseuds/KsWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to You're Just Good With Babies!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                You smiled at the man sitting in front of you, his eyes were happy; they shined like a golden ray of sunshine shining through the bright green grass onto the soft brown dirt after a fresh rain. They held a mysterious look to them, but a hint of wild fire lay just beneath the surface. They looked warm and sweet like honey. The raw, rare, thick, organic honey you’d find in a field of honey suckles. A sparkle was held in them to remind whoevers attention he’d captured in his gaze that there was something sweet about him. His hair was a color mixed between a dark blonde and a light brown, it was soft, feather like, the length of it was just long enough he could comb it back. He was such a charmer. You felt a familiarity with this man, who came in at 4:01pm every day; like clockwork.

                His name was Gabriel and he was as friendly as his honey warm eyes made him look. His nose was straight and narrow, and his mouth always had a goofy grin on it. He liked playing tricks on the other patrons in the bar where you worked. You would muffle a laugh and continue to work. How you’d known this man before…the _accident_ you’d never know.

                Three years ago, you were in a car accident and you didn’t have any prior memories of your life. But Gabe was always there for you. There was a comfort within him that reached out to you. You smiled as he winked at you. ‘ _4:01pm. on the dot’_ you thought to yourself. “I’ll take a whiskey today.” He said knocking on the bar top. You smiled “Hi to you too Gabe, what’s up?” you asked filling his order.

                Dean growled and stood up from the living room floor. “CAS!” he yelled as the angel came around the corner, soaked. “They’ve been in the bathroom….but they aren’t there now.” Deans walked into the kitchen; giggles filled the bunker as did a huge mess. The kitchen was covered in whatever had been in reach, the living room had been colored all over and the hallway was beginning to flood from the flooded bathroom, where Barbies were shoved into an over flowing toilet.

                “I don’t remember them being this hard to take care of as infants. What happened?” he asked as they began looking in cabinets, and drawers. “Demons are easier to handle than these little monsters” Dean muttered before hearing something break in the library. They took off running only to find a broken glass and scattered books. “We have to find and catch them before Sam gets back from the supply run” Dean said looking around. He looked at Cas who was staring off. “Someone’s coming” he said squinting slightly.

                Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them, turning their eyes met those of Gabriel’s. “Dean, Brother” he said smiling at them. “UNCLE GABE!” two high pitched squeaky voices screamed out and the two little girls, wearing jeans and plain shirts came running up and clutching Gabriel’s legs. “Girls, girls easy now, you’ve been very busy today haven’t you?” he said laughing as he took in the messy Dean and Cas then looking around the bunker. He scooped the two girls up into his arms and smiled at them.

                “Now I always seem to forget…You’re Samantha and you’re Mary Ellen!” he said as the girls groaned. The blonde crossed her arms and shook her long blonde curls. “ _IM_ Mary Ellen” She said smiling proudly. The brunette seemed to roll her green eyes and shook her head. “Uncle Gabe, I’m Samantha” she said softly, but with a sweet smile. Gabe laughed and shook his head; “Silly me, how could I forget! Well! What would you girls say if I helped you out?” he said sitting them down and then squatting between them. They grinned and nodded as Dean and Castiel rolled their eyes. Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Girls, you should clean this mess up before your dad gets home” Gabriel stood and snapped his fingers, the entire bunker spotless and everyone cleaned up. “Well look at that! Spotless! Great! Now we can get back to our surprises!” Gabriel said as the girls giggled and ran toward the library waiting for him to follow.

                Gabriel smiled at the guys, “I got news” he whispered “We’ll talk when Sam gets here and the girls are off playing” Gabe ran toward the library as the girls screamed and laughed with joy. Gabriel smiled as they each played with their new dolls, clothes and toys. Dean and Cas sat with them on the floor playing as Gabe flipped through some library books. “Uncle Gabe! Uncle Gabe! Will you play with us?” Mary Ellen asked him as she tugged on his jeans. Gabriel looked down at her before smiling and nodding “Alright, I will but just until your dad comes home and then you’ll have to go play in your toy room alright?” Gabe said as he sat with them and played dolls.

                When Sam got home, he smiled “Mary Ellen! Samantha! Where are you?” he hollered as he held the two small bags for them. Sam always spoiled his girls; they were all he had left apart from his brother. “DADDY!!!” the two girls shrieked running into the kitchen where their father stood. He laughed, squatting down and hugging them tightly. “Were you girls good for uncle Dean and uncle Cas?” he asked looked them. They grinned at each other before nodding at Sam. He chuckled as they piled into the kitchen as well. “Yeah…they were just little angels.” Dean said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Sam sighed giving them their bags of snacks, letting them put them away themselves before walking over to Dean and Cas, “I’m sorry you guys…their going through this….” He seemed at a loss for words.

                They girls not having their mother was starting to take effect on their lives. Sam didn’t know how to tell them he didn’t know where their mom was, or if she was even alive. “Going through a phase?” Gabe said stepping into their huddle. Sam stared at him, he appreciated everything Gabriel had done for them and the girls but he was still upset over what Gabriel had done. He’d stolen the love of Sam’s life from right under his touch and there was nothing Sam could do. “So shes here, in Kansas…She works at a bar couple of towns over. Now, shes looking for new work and a new place to live” Gabe said smiling as they looked at him.

                “How does that help us?” Sam asked him crossing his arms. “Well, why not hire a nanny?” Gabriel asked. “Maybe being back here and around the girls and you guys will trigger something?” He gave a nervous smile. “Since I can’t give her, her memories back…maybe being around you guys will help trigger her memories.” He added before Dean made a face. “It couldn’t hurt Sam…and at least she’d be here where we could keep an eye on her, and at least shes alive” Sam stared at Gabriel, he wished so badly that he’d never gotten involved in their business. But if that was the case then not only would she be dead but so would the girls. He sighed “Fine. Set it up…” he hated that she’d be staying there as a guest and no longer his fiancé.

                Gabriel smiled and left, Dean looked at Cas as Sam walked down the hallway, the brown and blonde curly haired girls following him to get ready for bed. “You think she’ll remember them? They have changed a little since the last time she laid eyes on them.” Dean said as Cas looked confused. “Well yes, they have changed Dean, they were only infants and now they’re three years old.” Cas said causing Dean to sighed and roll his eyes as they went into the library to do research, hoping to find another hunt to get out of the bunker for a while.

                You were walking down the street heading toward your old apartment building when a voice caught your attention. “Y/N! Wait up!” you turned and saw Gabe jogging toward you, a smile forming on your face. “Hey Gabe what’s up?” he grinned “Well, I have some exciting news…how do you feel about working with kids?” he asked. You made a face “I don’t think I’d be very good with kids Gabe” you mumbled as he chuckled. “You’re just good with babies huh? Well come on, I’ll walk you home and tell you all about the job and house that comes with it”

 

               


	2. Chapter 2

                You looked over at Gabe as you pulled up and stared at the metal door that was barely visible above ground. “Its….not exactly a house Gabe….I thought you said that a family needed a nanny? This….” He held his hand up. “Just wait until you meet everyone and see the inside. It’s bigger on the inside than the outside. Besides, safest place in the world right here” he said grinning as he got out and grabbed your two bags. It was really all you had. “Gabe I don’t know about this, I don’t think I’ve ever taken care of children before!” you hissed as he knocked on the door. “Relax, it’ll be easy. It will come naturally” he said as the door opened.

                A tall man with bright summer green eyes and short sandy brown hair looked at you. His eyes widened slightly and he smiled. “Y/N…..you must be Y/N. Hi, I’m Dean” He gave Gabriel a look that you barely caught as you reached out shaking his hand. “Hi nice to meet you” you said smiling at him. Dean held the door open and let you step inside. “Whoa….Jesus Christ….” You uttered as you looked around. “No, I’m Castiel…Y/N?” The man who was addressing you this time was shorter than the man who had answered the door; he wore a white shirt with a blue tie that hung turned around against his shirt. His tan trench coat was dirty and black pants didn’t look much better.

                Dean and Gabriel shot him a look to which he looked confused for a moment before he smiled. “It’s nice to meet you” he pulled you into a hug, squeezing his arms tightly. You smiled there was something familiar about the awkward man. “Cas, that’s enough” Dean said clearing his throat. Castiel stepped back smiling. “Sorry, it’ll just be nice to have a woman around again” he said before moving to stand beside Dean. You smiled looking at them, you cleared your throat some “So, where are the two children I’ll be helping take care of?” you asked looking around a little.

                “Oh, they are with their father in the library, it’s this way” Dean said smiling at you. You smiled and nodded. Castiel and Dean walked in front of you on the stairs as Gabe walked behind you. “Yo, Sammy” Dean said as he entered the library. Castiel gave Dean a look before taking a seat at the table. “Company” he mumbled as Sam stood from reading to the girls, who played with their books. Castiel and Dean took his place as you walked in with Gabe looking around at all the books. “Whoa…” you breathed out. “This is amazing….” You trailed off staring at the tall man in the library. His hazel eyes looked tired; his 5 o’clock shadow was becoming scruff. His plaid shirt was old and worn along with the darker blue jeans he wore. His long brown locks were almost touching his shoulders. His looked you up and down quickly, taking everything in.  You could see just by looking at him you were going to have to remember that he was going to be your boss, nothing more. He was incredibly attractive. His tongue darted out quickly licking his lips. “Uh…Sam, this is Y/N….Y/N, this is Sam” Gabe said watching the two of you fall in love all over again.

                Sam smiled at the woman who stood before him, he wanted desperately to pull her into his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He grinned holding his hand out, clearing his throat. “Nice to meet you” he said smiling as your hand slid into his. “Nice to meet you too, I take it you’re the father of the two children I’ll be helping with?” you asked as he nodded, your hand still wrapped in his large one. His palm was calloused but warm, he was taking your breath away with every passing second that your hand remained in his. “Oh uh…” he blushed pulling his hand back as he smiled looking behind him. “Girls, come here. I have someone I want you to meet”

                Two beautiful girls came bouncing over to the two of you; Gabriel had whispered something about needing to be somewhere and setting your bags at your feet before leaving. The girls looked identical apart from their hair. One had beautiful blonde hair with pretty green eyes while the other had brown hair just like her father’s with his hazel eyes as well. “This is Mary Ellen” Sam said squatting between the two girls who stared up at you. His hand over the little blonde girl “and this, is-“ “I’m Samantha” she said quietly smiling. You smiled down at them before kneeling “Well it’s nice to meet you both” you said smiling as they held onto Sam.

                He chuckled scooping them up in his arms and looking at you. “Uh, they’ll get used to you, they can be shy at first” he said as they hugged his neck burying their faces. “Yeah, no they are major daddy’s girls.” Dean said smirking as he walked over. “I’ll show you to your room” Dean said as he grabbed your bags. “Oh I can get those” You said as he shook his head walking away. You gave a small smile to Sam who grinned back as you followed Dean. “So uh, can I ask you something?” you asked quietly as you heard Sam and the girls play in the library. “Sure” he replied opening the door to a spare bedroom and setting your bags on the bed. “Where’s…where’s their mother?” you asked quietly.

                Dean froze a little; he shoved his hands in his back pockets and let out a long breath. “Their mom…uh we don’t really know…after giving birth to them, she kind of disappeared.” Dean said looking at you. You stared with confusion written on your features. “Wasn’t she happy?” you asked him as a grin broke out. “Yeah, she was happy…there was uh, a fight between her and Sam, and she left. She returned but soon after she came back she had the girls and then…left again” he said softly. You reached out and gently laid your hand on his arm. “I hope she returns I can see even you miss her” you said quietly as he smiled. “Thank you, I hope she comes home” he said before shaking his head. “Uh…I’ll let you settle in, and then you can just come back to the library or hang out here or whatever you want…” Dean said as he stood in the doorway. You furrowed your brows. “Um…I’ll need a schedule of what and when Sam would like everything done, around the…” you looked around not sure what to call this place. “Bunker” Dean said suddenly. You went to thank him when something flashed in your mind.

                _“So this is it huh?” you said smiling as Sam wrapped an arm around your waist. Dean chuckled nodding. “Yup this is it” “so what do we call it?” you asked looking at the brothers. “The Bunker” Dean grinned as he grabbed his bag walking inside._

                It happened so fast you couldn’t really recall what it was. You looked far away, when you returned to the present, Dean was in front of you, his face laced with concern. “Y/N? You alright?” he asked staring at you. You blinked and nodded “uh…yeah…” you nodded “um…could you get me a glass of water please?” you asked as he nodded “I’ll be right back” he said helping you sit on the bed before walking out.

                As Dean passed the library he heard Sam reading quietly to the girls as they snuggled up to him. “Daddy” Samantha whispered interrupting him. “Yes honey?” he whispered as Mary Ellen’s eyes were shutting. “Where’s our mommy?” she asked quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

              Dean stared at the sight before him. Sam staring down at his daughters with a loving and warm expression, the thought that their mother was just right down the hallway seemed easy enough to say in his mind. But he knew they couldn’t tell them just yet. They weren’t ready to hear that news, that their mother and the love of Sam’s life was finally home where you belonged; Sam slowly closed the book and pulled them closer to him. “Well, you see your mommy….shes a princess and she lives far far away right now…” Sam said quietly. Dean pulled his eyebrows together as he watched the scene before him unfold. “See, many years ago daddy went on an adventure with your uncle Dean and uncle Cas, Where we met a beautiful princess, and for some reason, she fell in love with me, and I fell helplessly in love with her. But after you were born, she was needed back at the kingdom. So, instead of being selfish and begging her to stay here with us, I told her to go and save people. Like your uncle Dean and I do” Sam said smiling a sad smile as she smiled up at him.

            “Don’t you miss her daddy?” Samantha asked him quietly. Sam sat there staring at the ground, his jaw tightened some. “Every day Samantha…Everyday” he whispered. She stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck. “I miss her to daddy” she said as he hugged her tightly.

              Dean got your glass of water and brought it back to you, but when he entered your room, you were sound asleep on the bed. He sighed, setting the water on the table beside your bed; he then covered you up and pushed the hair out of your face. This would be so hard for Sam. “How is she?” he asked. Dean turned to look at Sam standing in the doorway. “She got dizzy earlier and I felt like she remembered something. But she didn’t say” Dean said as he turned the lap off and made his way to the door. Sam stared at your sleeping form, his face etched with sadness. “It’s gonna be okay Sammy, she’s gonna remember all of us again, and shes gonna remember those two beautiful girls again too.” Dean whispered patting his shoulder as he walked out into the hallway and headed toward bed, leaving a wounded looking Sam behind to watch your sleeping form.

                The next morning you woke up to find two little girls grinning at you. You immediately smiled; there was something about them that seemed to ignite something within yourself. They were beautiful girls, long blonde and soft brown hair adorned their heads as their green eyes shined happily at you. You wondered if you had any children. If you did, were they searching for you? You wondered to yourself.

                “Mary, Samantha? Where’d you girls go?” A deep voice rang out in the hallway. Suddenly Sam rounded the corner and stared at the site before him. Samantha and Mary were both sitting on either side of you as you spoke quietly to them, causing giggles to fill the air.

                 Sam cleared his throat, causing the girls attention on you to snap behind them and focus on their father. “Morning daddy!” Mary said jumping up and running to hug his legs instantly. You sat up fully to look at him; he wore a long grey shirt and pajama pants. Sam smiled at you as he set Mary back down. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, did they wake you?” he asked as concern slightly laced his voice and his brows pulled together.

             “Of course not, I was already awake when they came in” you said smiling softly at him. Even with his unruly bedhead, wrinkled pajamas and sleep evident on his face still, you couldn’t help but to be attracted to him. “Why don’t you guys give me a minute to get cleaned up and ready for the day and I’ll come make everyone breakfast” you said standing up. Sam’s eyes traveled your body so fast that you almost missed it.

               Your black pajama shorts were a bit too tight and a bit too short. Your grey tank top was one you’d always had, even when you were a hunter with Sam and Dean. Sam smiled at you. “Right, uh, sorry. Let us get out of your way” he said smiling as he gathered the girls and left closing your door. You smiled to yourself as you got dressed in Jeans and a plain black tank top with a blue flannel over it.

                You pulled your hair up into a pony tail and brushed your teeth. You sighed and stared in the mirror at yourself. You suddenly felt a wavy of dizziness hit you. Images began to flash in your mind, causing your head to pound. You groaned looking down.

              You giggled as his hair tickled your shoulder as his lips pressed against your neck. “Sam, what are you doing? We’re supposed to be taking a bath” you said smiling as he pulled you flesh against him, the warm water splashing around you as you laughed. “I can’t wait-“

              You gripped the sink tighter as the pain got worse, the flashback ending. You squeezed your eyes shut; what the hell was that? You thought to yourself. But one question stood out to you’re the most. ‘Why were Sam and I naked in the bathtub together?!’


	4. Chapter 4

                You closed your eyes splashing some cold water on your face, the image still fresh in your mind. You looked in the mirror as you studied your tired eyes.  “This will be fine” you whispered before opening the door and turning the light off. As you walked down the hallway, you were focused on trying to remain calm. You didn’t want anyone knowing about what you had seen. You heard talking in the library and the girls saw you coming and grinned running up hugging your legs. “So, I was thinking Eggs, bacon, and toast….maybe sausage if you’re up for it” you said smiling down at the two girls. “Uncle Deans up for it” Dean said grinning from the doorway.

                You gave a small laugh to Dean and smiled at Sam some who gave you a smile back, his eye were intense. You swallowed and looked away quickly, praying no one saw the blushing on your cheeks. “Well, I’ll get started on breakfast, why don’t you girls go play in the toy room while breakfast is cooking yeah?” you asked as Mary Ellen grinned “Okay! Come on Samantha we can do make overs!” She said running down the hallway, Samantha however sighed and shook her head following her.  You gave a small smile to the guys and went into the kitchen and began to cook.

                Thirty minutes later, the table was set and you hollered for everyone to come eat, once they girls and the guys were seated and eating, you began to quietly clean the kitchen. “Aren’t you going to eat?” Sam called out as you washed the skillet, you stayed turned away from him. “Uh no I’m not hungry, thank you though” you called over your shoulder. Dean watched the interact between the two of you, seeing Sam concern looks he gave you and the tiny glances you took at him when you thought no one was looking. He smirked, shaking his head. “What?” Sam asked watching his brother. “Nothing, just thinking about some things is all…So, Y/N…Gabriel never told us how great of a cook you are” he said you turned giving him a small smile. “Thank you, it’s something I must have been good at before I got into the accident” you said cleaning off the counters.

                “Accident…what accident?” Sam asked as you turned noticing the girl’s empty plates at the table and their empty chairs. You walked over and sat down gathering their plates to be cleaned and sitting them in front of you. “Uh, about 3 years ago, I was in a car accident, and by the looks of the newspaper clippings, it was real serious. In fact, some at the hospital said it was a miracle that I survived at all.” You said staring at the table. Dean looked at Sam with a hard look before back to you, sighing quietly. “I’m sorry that happened to you. Sam and I are here if you ever want to talk about anything” he said reaching over and squeezing your hand lightly before grabbing the dishes and getting up. “I’ll finish this, why don’t the two of you go see what those little monsters are up to” Dean said giving Sam a smirk before heading toward the sink.

                “No really, I got it…It is my job after all” you said getting up and heading to the sink. Dean gave you a look and shook his head. “You’re stubborn” he chuckled and you smiled a little. “I was a bartender you know” you said laughing a little. Dean dried his hands and began to exit with Sam, when a pain struck your head again. You sucked in a breath as the door shut and slid to the floor squeezing your eyes shut and cradling your head in your hands.

                _“Y/N! GET DOWN!” Sam screamed at you, as you slid behind a tombstone, a gun resting tightly in your hands. You peeked over the stone, black smoke poured out of a large tomb as two people tried closing is. A crunch behind you made you jump and turn coming face to face with a man who had yellow eyes. “Hello Princess” he said devilishly._

                You whimpered quietly at the pain, then it was gone, the pain faded slowly as you opened your eyes. “Y/N? Is everything alright?” Castiel asked as he stood in the kitchen staring at you. You swallowed thickly blinking back tears as your hands shook. “Uh…Yeah, I just get…headaches is all” you whispered pulling yourself up to rest against the counter.

                Cas stared at you with a worried expression before he turned and left the kitchen, leaving you alone with your thoughts. ‘ _What the hell was that?’_ you thought as you finished the dishes slowly before going down the hallway as the men sat reading in the library. They all watched you head toward the toy room where you smiled tiredly at the girls and began playing with them. “What happened?” Dean whispered to Cas as he sighed. “I…I’m not sure…her mind went blank…” he muttered back before Sam called their attention to some attacks that happened a few states north of them.

                You played with the girls all afternoon, braiding their hair, reading to them and getting to know them. Mary Ellen had left to see if her uncle Dean would play knights and princesses with her when Samantha turned to you. “Y/N….did you know my mommy?” she asked quietly as you looked at her, your eyes filled with sorrow. “Daddy says she was a princess and she had to go away and save people…do you think that’s true?” she asked as her beautiful hazel eyes stared widely up at you. A lump formed in your throat and you held your arms open, hugging her close to you. “I bet it is sweetie, I’m sure your momma misses you real bad” you whispered as she buried her face in your shoulder. You felt tears build up in your eyes and you hugged her closer, wishing you knew how to fix it.

                You smiled at her “hey, why don’t you and I go make dinner and dessert together?” you asked grinning at her as she smiled up at you. “Yeah and I know what we can make for dessert” she said jumping up and taking off to the kitchen. You laughed a little chasing her as she ran to the kitchen laughing as well. You hadn’t noticed Sam watching you both from the library with a small smile on his face.

                As you two worked together, you giggled and played as well. She helped you with the dinner you cooked delicious fried chicken, mashed potatoes, chicken gravy, peas and green beans. For dessert she insisted on making apple pie. You grinned as she helped with the ingredients, as you rolled out the crusts and did most of the work. “DADDY!!!” She squealed as you cleaned up the kitchen, the food simmering and the pie baking nicely in the oven.

                Sam came into the kitchen looking a little frantic “What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asked as you turned from cleaning the dishes and dried your hands on a towel. “Guess what we did! WE made pie!” Samantha was always so reserved that it surprised Sam how hyper she was acting. “You guys did?” he asked smiling as he stood up straighter and picked her up. She giggled and hugged him tightly, flour covering his cheek and neck. You giggled and finished wiping the counters down. “Yeah, and Y/N, she made chicken but I couldn’t help with that!” Sam looked from Samantha toward you, where you were finishing up dinner. “Wow, this smells great” he said smiling as he set Samantha down and told her to go wash up.

                You smiled at him pulling up the last piece of chicken. “Thank you” you looked up at him as he stood beside you staring at all the food you’d made before looking at you. You bit your lip, hoping the giggle would stay quiet. Sadly it didn’t. Sam smiled “What?” he looking at you, his dimples showing. “Uh...you…got a little flour….” You pointed around his cheek and neck. He chuckled; his cheeks turning pink as he wiped the flour off his cheek and a little off his neck. “Did I get it all?” he asked turning his head a little. You shook your head laughing again “Let me help you” you said taking your hand up and brushing the flour gently off his neck with your thumb. Sam stared down at you, your whole body freezing a little as you stared up at him. Your thumb barely moving away from his neck now; “uh…There you go” you whispered, maybe it was the fact you’d been staring him directly in the eyes, but you didn’t notice him moving closer. His face just inches from yours; his hot breath fanning over your lips.

                “Whens dinner don…” Dean came around the corner and stopped as you both took a rather noticeable step back away from each other. You completely turned away, your cheeks burning bright red. “Uh about 10 more minutes Dean” You said turning and facing him. Sam looked at you quickly before moving back and exiting the kitchen quietly. You turned to finish dinner as Dean stood there. “Um…What just happened?” he asked suddenly as you shook your head “Nothing, he had some flour on his neck and I got it off for him” you said as you finished the potatoes and gravy.

                Dinner was the worst part of your night, the girls chatted happily and ate like they’d never seen food before. You however, felt this pain back behind your eyes, you recognized it from earlier. You cleared your throat smiling a little. “Excuse me, I better check on dessert” you said smiling a little at Samantha before getting up and going into the kitchen. You made sure you were alone before you let out a soft gasp, squeezing your eyes shut you tried to push it away, but the pain just pressed into your temples now, you bit your lip, putting your hands on the sides of your head as you sank to the floor. “Please go away” You whimpered softly, you could hear them laughing in the dining room, talking amongst themselves before everything died away, and silence filled your mind.

                _“So what do we have here?” a man said turning around to face you. You were strapped to a chair, men on either side of you. You looked down, noticing a huge belly. It was yours. “Those twin boys are mine. Michael and I will take over their bodies and have the apocalypse like we were supposed to with Sam and Dean” he smirked walking over a knife appearing in his hand, as he made his way toward your stomach you were panicked, screaming trying to get away from him._

_“Lucifer stop” a deep voice came from behind you, suddenly the men at your sides dropped dead and Castiel stepped forward. The man rolled his eyes and smirked. “Too late, I have the next heirs…there’s nothing you can do now Cas, run along and go play with the other angels.”_

                “Y/N?” a voice called out, your eyes were still squeezed shut, your hands pressed to your head, your knees were up to your chest and you were on your side. “Y/N!” two strong hands gripped your forearms pulling you up gently. Your eyes opened to see those hazel ones. “Sam, what happened?!” Dean and Castiel rushed in quickly. You shook your head at the site of Cas and stood quickly moving past all three of them and out of the kitchen. You ran down the hallway to your room, the sound of feet following you made you run faster. _Air. Outside. Space._

                The walls were closing in on you, you needed out. You somehow had made your way back to the stairs, unsure of how you did it, but you rushed up them. Sam’s voice hollering after you, as you reached the door and opened it rushing out. You took a deep breath closing your eyes, the world was still spinning. “Y/N! Are you alright? What happened back there?” Sam’s voice asked from behind you as the heavy door shut. You shook your head gently “I just…got a headache” you whispered quietly.

                “Marc! We shouldn’t go in there!” The young brunette squealed as he chuckled and smirked at her. “Well you told me you didn’t want any bears to see your bare ass Ashley  so we’ll go in here and set up camp and finish what we started in the car” the young blonde man said smirking as they entered the dark cave. Marc handed her a flashlight as they walked a little bit when something caught his eye. “Hey, what is that?” he asked elbowing her, she shook her head “Marc, don’t touch anything, let’s just set up tent outside and we’ll be fine! Come on! Please!” The whole thing gave her an eerie feeling, like there was something about to happen.

                “Whoa, check these out” Marc said grinning as he shined his flashlight on two old clay vases. “I wonder how old they are.”  As he squeezed into the small space, he noticed all sorts of different pots, and different items, “I think a homeless man lives in here…by the smell of it anyways.” He said chuckling. “Marc, please come out! This is freaking me out!” As Marc rubbed the side of one vase, trying to read the markings he looked a little confused. “Hey Ash…Can’t you read Greek? I think that’s what this is on here…” as he brushed a bit more dirt and dust off, the vase tipped, crashing into the one beside it before they both crashed onto the stone floor. “Shit…what is that?!” Marc yelled as a white and black smoke began to pour out of the vases. Ashley shined the flashlight toward the opening, but the smoke blocked her view. Suddenly there was a scream and a thud. “Marc? Marc?! This isn’t funny anymore! Come on!”

                Suddenly, the smoke began to spread across the floor toward her feet. The girl caught a glimpse of a bloody body just inside the opening, Marc laid there, flashlight shining brightly toward the exit, his body near it, split wide open and blood was everywhere. She screamed when the black smoke engulfed her legs and crept up. It suddenly filled her nose, mouth and eyes. Once it was done; her eyes opened and ox Black filled them. The white smoke rose before her and she smirked. “Guess I’m in the lead now, Hera. Maybe you should give up already. We all know I’m going to win in the end anyways” the white smoke crept towards her, threatening to attack her, but Persephone laughed and moved back. “See you later. Prepare to lose” Persephone laughed wickedly before backing up some and turning walking out of the cave toward the nearest town as the white smoke flew out into the sky above.

 


End file.
